


Purple Rain

by Lallo_Edo1969



Category: Achille Lauro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallo_Edo1969/pseuds/Lallo_Edo1969
Summary: Allungò a fatica la mano fino a raggiungere la tasca dei pantaloni in pelle. Barcollando afferrò il telefono e lo accese sforzandosi di mettere a fuoco: forse aveva davvero bevuto troppo.Aprì quella chat senza nemmeno pensarci e digitò rapidamente quelle tre parole. Non appena premette invio, una nuova notifica, un nuovo messaggio dalla persona a cui aveva scritto.Lauro non credeva alla telepatia o a tutte quelle stronzate, eppure non poté farne a meno.Gli aveva appena inviato un messaggio e, contemporaneamente, ne aveva ricevuto uno dal destinatario stesso, contenente quelle due stesse parole
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 17





	Purple Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am  
> È una delle prime cose che decido di pubblicare pur scrivendo da anni e mi sono detta "why not?"  
> Vi avviso che se siete lo chardanon o che se fate parte della combriccola di quella persona, non siete esattamente me benvenute
> 
> L'idea per questa ff mi è venuta ascoltando Purple Rain, leggendo capirete il perché  
> Siate clementi
> 
> Love y'all

Era solo una delle sere che Lauro passava a casa da solo, ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. Alcune volte la sua intera vita gli sembrava così surreale, confusa come un quadro di Pollock comprensibile solo da alcune prospettive.

 _La vita è complicata per tutti,_ lo sapeva e se lo ripeteva ormai da anni nella speranza di attenuire anche solo un minimo quello stranissimo nodo alla gola che lo prendeva d'assalto ogni qual volta si trovava solo con i suoi pensieri. 

Viveva solo da qualche anno ormai, ne aveva passate tante e aveva avuto abbastanza guai per una vita intera e qualcosa di più. Spesso passava ore intere a ripensare ai periodi in strada, a scrivere di droga e d'amore, poi stracciava quei fogli bianchi sporchi d'inchiostro e la carta assumeva la stessa forma dei suoi pensieri.

Quella sera la sua testa non era affollata dai soliti demoni, quella sera c'era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di perfettamente ordinato in un mare di disordine. Nel mare confuso che era la sua mente saliva, avvolto in una rete da pesca, Edoardo. 

Si conoscevano da quando erano ragazzini, se lo ricordava ancora per le strade del quartiere con il computer fisso sotto braccio e i capelli di un colore assurdo sparati in aria: lo aveva sempre invidiato. Se ne fregava degli altri, delle malelingue biforcute come quelle delle vipere. Gli piaceva truccarsi, si dava un filo di matita nera, metteva lo smalto e il rossetto, cose che se a quel tempo avesse fatto Lauro, probabilmente i suoi amici lo avrebbero preso per il culo fino alla fine dei tempi. Edoardo era più grande di lui solo di un paio d'anni, ma era sempre stato il più maturo dei due.

Lauro era solito ripensare spesso a quando lo vedeva passare vestito di pelle e borchie, ma quella sera c'era qualcosa di diverso, che non era solito provare.

Edo gli mancava _. Gli mancava sempre in realtà_ , ma mai così intensamente. Il minore sapeva benissimo da cosa fosse dipeso, eppure gli sembrava troppo strano, non era di certo la prima volta che discutevano. 

Ovviamente questa litigata era stata ben diversa dalle altre, che solitamente erano scatenate da qualche inconveniente prima dei live o da una parola fuori posto: Lauro gli aveva fatto una scenata di gelosia. 

Chiariamoci, non che fosse innamorato di Edoardo. Lo amava, sì, ma non come si ama un fidanzato, ma come si ama un fratello, sebbene più di una volta avesse avuto fantasie tutt'altro che caste riguardo il maggiore. Lo amava solo come un fratello. _Seh_. 

A ogni modo quel pomeriggio Edo gli aveva scritto parlandogli di come il suo rapporto con Valentina stesse andando a gonfie vele dopo un periodo un po' buio -per cui Lauro non poteva negare di aver gioito prima di pentirsene immediatamente- e poi aveva attaccato a parlare di cose un po' troppo intime riguardanti la loro relazione. 

A Lauro si era chiuso lo stomaco e aveva iniziato a rispondergli a monosillabi fino a quando Edoardo non aveva esordito con un "Ahò, mo che c'hai?" 

Il minore aveva provato a rispondergli che non aveva nulla, che era solo sovrappensiero, ma ovviamente il chitarrista non gli aveva creduto e aveva insistito fino a farlo sbottare. 

"Non ce la faccio più Edoà. Me so rotto er cazzo de sentitte sempre parlà de quello che fate, de quello che dite. Nun m'hai manco chiesto come sto, pare che esisti solo te, anzi, che esiste solo Vale."

Aveva decisamente perso il controllo perché, se fosse stato lucido, non si sarebbe mai sbilanciato così tanto. 

Edoardo aveva passato venti minuti a cercare di capire perché gli avesse risposto in quel modo e quale fosse il problema, poi si era arreso e lo aveva mandato a fanculo, dicendogli che doveva crescere e che non poteva comportarsi da ragazzino geloso. 

Quindi adesso Lauro era ancora sdraiato sul letto senza programmi per il sabato sera, non che fosse ancora solito passare il sabato fuori. 

Poi la provvidenza, che quel giorno aveva assunto la forma di Matteo, decise di venirlo a salvare. 

"Stasera serata all'Amnesia?" Lauro non ci aveva pensato due volte. 

Nemmeno un'ora dopo si trovava all'entrata di un locale decisamente troppo affollato e troppo rumoroso per i suoi gusti e con addosso una camicia bianca slacciata e i pantaloni di pelle stretti e nient'altro se non un di trucco. 

Aveva salutato Matteo in fretta e furia e si era precipitato al bancone del bar ordinando la prima cosa che gli era passata per la testa fregandosene di mischiare gli alcolici. 

Due cocktails e sei shottini più tardi, Lauro era decisamente ubriaco e non aveva risolto nulla, perché Edoardo continuava a invadere i suoi pensieri senza dargli tregua, facendogli persino mancare il respiro: era bellissimo anche nelle visioni appannate di un ubriaco con i capelli blu, le labbra piene e il corpo costellato di tatuaggi. 

"Laurè, hai bevuto troppo, meglio che andiamo via". Matteo, divenuto ormai il suo grillo parlante, gli urlò quelle parole in un orecchio per sovrastare quella musica fastidiosa e petulante che entrambi trovavano orribile: _meglio quella di Edo_. 

Quindi erano usciti dal locale. 

Poco più tardi erano ancora in giro, ma stavolta se ne stavano seduti su un muretto a prendere aria. "Oh, Doms stasera sta più ubriaco de te" aveva esordito il suo momentaneo compagno di bevute, mostrandogli alcune storie instagram di un amico in comune: a Lauro venne un nodo alla gola. 

Aveva voglia di mettersi a piangere come un bambino nel vedere il suo Edoardo divertirsi comunque senza di lui perché al contrario suo, il maggiore sembrava davvero divertirsi. 

Lauro si alzò senza dire nulla. Allungò a fatica la mano fino a raggiungere la tasca dei pantaloni in pelle. Barcollando afferrò il telefono e lo accese sforzandosi di mettere a fuoco: forse aveva davvero bevuto troppo.  
Aprì quella chat senza nemmeno pensarci e digitò rapidamente quelle tre parole. Non appena premette invio, una nuova notifica, un nuovo messaggio dalla persona a cui aveva scritto.   
Lauro non credeva alla telepatia o a tutte quelle stronzate, eppure quella volta proprio non poté farne a meno.   
  


Il messaggio che Edo gli aveva mandato era uguale al suo. Erano entrambi ubriachi, quindi poteva non significare nulla come poteva significare tutto. 

"Amò, mi manchi"

Lauro sembrava essere tornato improvvisamente sobrio


End file.
